


Memories of old

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Middle Earth Reincarnation AU, request/prompt, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll go for Someday out of the blue by Elton John, with Bagginshield of course :) (I've always linked it to a reincarnation au) (kurosmind on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of old

**Author's Note:**

> This song is amazing!!! here you have a Modern Middle Earth Reincarnation AU

Thorin rolled his stiff shoulders. He glanced over to Dwalin, who simply nodded. The dark-haired dwarf exhaled and looked down on his wrist. Only five minutes until his shift was over. Gandalf Grey walked over, his long coat flapping behind him. How he could wear such clothes in this weather was a mystery to Thorin.

   “How is it going?” Thorin smiled a bit when he turned to look at the small cottage, still missing it’s roof. It was built in the far corner of the gigantic garden by a small lake and a huge oak tree.

   “We have come far. Maybe a week or one and a half. Depends if the weather stays dry.” Mister Grey nodded slowly.

   “I am grateful that you were able to accept on such short notice Mister Durin.” The old man stared down on him.

   “No problem. We are grateful for the work.” Dwalin and Balin Fundin came over.

   “Today’s work is finished. We are heading home.” The older of the two said, nodding at the owner of the lands.

   “Yes. We’ll see each other soon.” While his workers left, Thorin stayed with Mister Grey, talking about this and that.

   “The inhabitant of the cottage is here. Do you want to meet him?”

   “Why not. He has maybe some ideas.” Thorin nodded, picking up his jacket and walking over the grounds to the villa in the middle of the beautiful garden. The sun was already setting by the time they arrived there.

   “I have some important calls to make. He’ll be in the library over there.” Thorin slipped off his boots and walked over to the large double doors. The old fashioned carving showed a battle scene of old. Middle Earth history was important to its inhabitants. Thorin, being a dwarf, still honoured the traditions of old times. He knew that Gandalf was a wizard, being naturally suspicious about them, but he had paid the first half of their work already and was a nice employer.

   “Gandalf?” A soft voice asked, clearly belonging to a hobbit. Curly hair and lopsided glasses emerged from behind a large book titled ‘Silmarillion’. In the matter of a second, Thorin’s mind was filled with memories…memories of a past life. He felt his knees go weak and his vision blackened, loosing all colour. When he fell on the ground, he heard the book tumble down, as if the hobbit had jumped up. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed, the hobbit…Bilbo was hanging limp in his chair. He shook his head and stood up, uneasy on his legs. All that…had been real.

   “Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, his heart clenching in his chest. The hobbit opened his eyes and a slow smile crept over his face, remembering and recognizing.

   “Thorin.” And then the dwarf rushed forward and pulled the hobbit to his chest, kissing him softly. Both were so absorbed in each other, that neither noticed Gandalf standing in the corner, smiling to himself.

The song: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE593uFq51M)

The lyrics: [X](http://www.songtexte.com/songtext/elton-john/someday-out-of-the-blue-5bd63b18.html)

The fic on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113523512409/youre-welcome-and-thank-you-for-the-chance-its)

The 150-followers-thank you thing on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113283618159/omg-150-followers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
